This invention relates to a flexible bellows enclosing the universal drive coupling between the stern drive unit and the inboard engine of a marine drive and particularly concerns the end connection of the flexible bellows with the drive unit.
Marine stern drive units generally include an outboard drive unit and an inboard engine. A universal drive coupling connects the engine and the drive unit to permit pivoting of the drive unit. A flexible bellows covers the coupling and is clamped at the inner end to a portion of the transom bracket and at the outer end to a projecting portion of the drive unit housing. Although this prior method of mounting the flexible bellows provides a highly satisfactory seal, it is difficult to install and remove the flexible bellows because of containment within the bell housing and the close placement of the exhaust connection.